The nightmare continues
by R3Denderson
Summary: What happens after "graduation"?


Chapter 1 The end

They say if you "graduate" you get your wish this is Ichijo Mashiro's story.  
>I'm Ichijo Mashiro and I'm a very masculine girl.<p>

don't ask me how but I scored big time in getting the most popular guy at my school his name is Sou Mizuhashi, he is a playboy meaning he's already lost his virginity oh and did I forget to mention he always dumps his girlfriends after he's done it with them.

So far he hasn't got me to do it with him and here is the other thing the girl always asks him out but he asked me out.

I also have a best friend who's a girl named Kureha Fujishima she is really popular she is really girly and has a boyfriend named Shinbashi, he's my best guy friend.

Today was a normal day I guess; Sou however wasn't his normal self.

Once the bell rang I caught up to him at lunch.

I made me and Sou a bento box, I was eating but Sou seemed to have his mind on something different.

"Sou, what's wrong?" I asked

He looked at the sakura tree.

"Nothing, Ichijo." said Sou looking at me with a fake smile.

"Please tell me, Sou, I want to know."

A tear fell from his left eye.  
>"I got a call today saying my sister Ai died today."<p>

I was shocked.

Ai was Sou's older sister, I've never meet her but Sou seemed to pretty upset.

"I'm so sorry, Sou." bowing my head.

"Hey its fine you didn t know, besides Ai and I weren't that close." wiping his tear away with a napkin.

"Still it's sad."

"I know but no big deal." finishing the bento box.

I was deep in thinking.

"Should I buy him flowers? No wait he hates flowers because his mom spent too much time with them. What should I do? I thought

Then I suddenly felt something on me a sweet and strong taste.

I then suddenly realized that Sou was kissing me.

My eyes were opened with surprise.  
>He then made out with me.<p>

I was speechless.

That was my first kiss.

"Surprised you didn t I?" putting his glasses back on I nodded

"Sorry, you were in a faze that it looked super sexy and I couldn t resist."

I blushed "I was trying to figure out what to get you as a way of saying sorry for your loss."

"Ok I want you to..."

"What? What do you want?"

"Sleep with me."

I was in shock.

I just had my first kiss now he wants me to give him my first time.  
>I don t think so.<p>

"Um Sou we are both only seventeen what if I get a kid?"

"We'll us protection."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"They won't because we'll do it in your dorm bedroom."

"But what if...?"

I was cut off by his lips on mine.  
>He then released.<p>

"I love you Ichijo I'll make sure everything goes fine."

I blushed. "Meet me in my room at ten pm."

"Ok, I will." said Sou winking at me. He then left.

I sat under the sakura tree then the bell then rang.

My lessons were hard to pay attention to because I had no idea how I'd turn Sou down.  
>Then finally night came.<p>

I was in my bedroom and waiting for Sou.  
>I wondered if he'd really do that to me.<p>

There was a knock on the window.  
>I looked outside and say Sou.<br>I opened the window and let him in.

"You don t look to happy to see me."

"Well I wasn t expecting you'd come so soon." I said

"Are you ready?" asked Sou His eyes locked with mine they looked so lonely I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Yes." lying

He then kissed me then we fell to the bed.  
>He began breathing heavily on me.<p>

My mind began going blank.  
>"Open your eyes."<p>

His eyes locked on me.

"I'm sorry."  
>He got off me.<p>

"No it's not your fault I'm just not ready."

"No it's mine I was being selfish I thought if I didn t make you mine you'd leave me." said crying.  
>I then realized he was just lonely.<br>I hugged him.

"Sou, I'll never leave you! Do you hear me!" crying into his shoulder.

He began patting my head. "I hear you."

"I love you, Ichijo."  
>I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him as well but instead I didn't.<p>

"Sou, please leave."

"I understand." kissing me.  
>He then left through the window.<p>

The next morning I met up with Kureha.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure." said Kureha We went under a sakura tree.

"Is Sou in trouble?"

"Yes he is."

"Why?"

"Whenever he kisses me I don't understand the feeling I feel." blushing.  
>Kureha looked to see if anyone was looking.<p>

"Does it feel like this?" she bent towards me kissing me.  
>I was shocked.<p>

"Kureha what the !" blushing

"Your one hot guy."

"I'm not a guy! I just looked like a guy."

"You still do, you re the hottest girl that looks like male I know." blushing

"Kureha, you have a boyfriend." blushing

"I broke up with him today."

"This isn't right I've got a boyfriend."

"Just because you re a girl doesn't make you into just boys you know."

"I know that."

"So did you feel anything?"

"No." lying

"Liar." kissing me again She then left.

I was so confused.  
>I thought Kureha was just into boys and I thought Sou never cried.<p>

Night came.  
>There was a knock on my door.<br>I opened the door it was Kureha.

I let her in.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

"I'm sorry for what did earlier."

"It's fine."

"No it's not real friends don t assault other friends." crying

"Hey stop crying someone will hear you and we'll end up in trouble."  
>But she continued crying.<p>

I knew one way to get her to be quiet.  
>I kissed her.<p>

"I'm sorry." said Kureha

"Don't be, now please leave."  
>She then left.<p>

The next day I ran into Shinbashi.

"Icijo, nice to see you we need to talk." said Shinbashi

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" I asked

" The other day I saw something 'odd'."

"What was it?" I asked

" I saw you and Kureha."  
>I blushed.<p>

"No it's not what you think."

"There's nothing wrong with it but you should really chose if you want Sou or Kureha."

"You re right I'm sorry."

"I didn't think Kureha was into girls."

"I didn t either."  
>Night time came A knock came at my door.<p>

I opened it and found Kureha standing there.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you."  
>I let her in.<p>

"What is it?" facing her as she stood at the door.

"I think I might be a lesbian." said Kureha I was a bit shocked

"Oh, um, nothing wrong with that."

"I also think I'm in love with you." blushing

"...Kureha I got a boyfriend."

"Are you saying you don t love me?"

"That s not what I'm saying. It's just I'm in a relationship."

"Dump him then he's just a stupid boy who fucks any girl whenever he gets the chance."

"I think you should go."

She left.  
>I began crying.<p>

I knew Sou do any girl that would open up her legs to him but still shouldn't he dump me if he wanted to do another girl,  
>Morning came.<p>

I saw Sou he was with someone.  
>When I got a bit closer I saw Sou and Kureha kissing.<p>

I was shocked

To be continued...


End file.
